Szenzii
Szenzii - wilczyca syberyjska (w filmie błędnie zaliczona do wilków polarnych) oraz członkinia oddziału Skippera. Podobnie jak Kowalski nie wierzy w moce paranormalne. Jest to powodem tego, że ona Niebieska Kwoka straszne się nienawidzą. Jest poszkodowana jako członek oddziału, ponieważ jej wzrost nie pozwala zmieścić się jej w wielu "przedmiotach wojennych". Mieści się tylko w wahadłowcu, łodzi podwodnej i jednym małym samolocie. Zwykle spada na nią robota "papierkowa" lub działania od "frontu". Informacje Ma męża - Astera - oraz piątkę dzieci - Cenię, Dano'ego, Lili, Tina, Max'a. Jej rodzice to Szart i Wilhelm de Zilii, natomiast jej bracia (bliźniacy): Szared,(z którym mieszka) Clod, Szert (zostali na Antarktydzie) i Howard. Szenzii przyjaźni się również z Szaszą i Alexą. Wiadomo, że rodzice Szaszy, Siergieja, , Kowalskiego i jej rodzice znali się. Wynikło z tego to, że ich dzieci również - mieli własną paczkę w szkole. Ponieważ jej rodzice są parą królewską watahy BlodSpill(nazwa wzięta z komiksów BBA), a jest ich córką pierworodną, będzie nią dowodziła, ale dopiero jak umrze jej ojciec (niespieszno jej z tym). Jest następczynią tronu Wilczej Skały. Całe jej stado cechuje drobiotarianimz - niejedzenie mięsa drobiowego (z oczywistych względów) ani jajek. Ma wykształcenie prokuratorskie, jednak ma dożywotni zakaz wykonywania zawodu i urząd prokuratorski co miesiąc zabiera jej ok. 2000$ za zniszczenie sali rozpraw. Spowodowane jest to tym, że Szenzii rzuciła w mecenasa, sędziego, świadka, pokrzywdzonego oraz pozostałych zgromadzonych krzesłem... W serialu "Królewski powrót na Antarktydę" przechodzi internetowy kurs i zostaje mecenasem ze zdrowymi myślami... Wygląd Szenzii jest wilczycą syberyjską. Jednakże w filmie błędnie zaliczona do wilków polarnych. Jej sierść jest (prawie) całkowicie biała. Znakami rozpoznawczymi Szenzii są: czarna lewa łapa, grzywka na lewym oku, piękne ozębienie oraz złote oczy. Osobowość Szenzii jest mądrą, asertywną, uzdolnioną muzycznie i wokalnie, wpływową, ale także denerwującą wilczycą. Jest bardzo zaradna, charyzmatyczna, inteligentna, silna. Szenzii nie trzyma stron w konfliktach. Biega najszybciej z całego zoo i Antarktydy, w odcinku "Biegnij Szenzii biegnij!" ścigała się z najszybszymi zwierzętami ze wszystkich zoo parków w Ameryce (m.in. z gepardem). Jej najmocniejszą stroną są: śpiew (głównie utwory Katy Perry/Ewy Farny), ogólnie muzyka (na prawdę wychodzi jej to rewelacyjnie) i cięte riposty. Jej talentami są również: pisanie, jazda samochodem, gotowanie, sporty (oprócz wodnych). Bardzo boi się pływania i ogólnie wody. Ma również klaustrofobię. Najbardziej boi się, że ktoś zamknie ją w klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu bez okna i dzrzwi napełnionym wodą. Związki Z swoim życiu miała dwa związki i jedno zauroczenie. Pierwszy z Siergiejem, lecz aktualnie ma męża - Astera. Zaurocznie w Winterze . Istnieje także prawdopodobieństwo, że w liceum chodziła z Kowalskim, ale nie zostało to jeszcze potwierdzone. Wady Jeśli ktoś obrazi ją lub jej muzykę nie może liczyć się z tym, że wróci do domu cało, z portfelem, nie będzie musiał robić remontu czy nie usłyszy pod oknem wyzwisk na swój temat. Szenzii ma dosyć kruche ego i bierze większość rzeczy zbyt do siebie i za poważnie. Kiedy Kowalski niechcący nadepnął jej gitarę i przełamał na pół, Szeregowemu trzeba było zasłaniać uszy przez pół godziny. A kiedy Rico wyśmiał jej piosenkę następnego dnia po nocy spędzonej poza domem leżał w łóżeczku ze smoczkiem, misiem i panną Perky. Relacje (z tymi niefanowskimi) ze Skipperem - nie jest tajemnicą iż za sobą nie przypadają, wyraźnie okazują to sobie pyskowaniem i docinkami. Jeśli nie chodzi o docinek lub potrzebną rozmowę starają się do siebie nie odzywać. Uważa, że szef jest otyły jak hippis, zrzędliwy jak kura domowa i, że ma potrącony chód. Często obgadują do razem z Kowalskim. z Szeregowym - nie szaleją za sobą, ale trudno powiedzieć żeby byli sobie obojętni. Jeśli chodzi o sprawy "cukierkowe" to zawsze rozmowa toczy się głównie między nimi. Nic dziwnego - oboje kochają słodycze, a najbardziej masło - orzechowe cuksy i kolorowe lizaki. z Rico - tu również jak w przypadku Szeregowego nie ma jakieś szczegulnej mięty. Ich jedynym wspólnym tematem jest jazda samochodem. I nic więcej. Ogólnie mało ze sobą rozmawiają i są sobie obojętni. z Kowalskim - Kowalski jest jedynym członkiem oddziału, z którym Szenzii mogłaby rozmawiać całe dnie i noce. Znają się od zawsze i nigdy nie mogą się sobą znudzić. Mają wiele wspólnych tematów. Bardzo dobrze się rozumieją, a ich przyjaźń nigdy nie umrze. Często przy herbacie plotkują o Skipperze, a jeszcze częściej o Skipperze i Marlence. Oboje kochają różowo- białe, arktyczne lizaki. Skoczyliby za sobą w ogonień. (z tymi, ważniejszymi, fanowskimi) z Saszą - coprawda Sasza i Szenzii mają całkowicie różne charakterki ( co często odczówa biedny Kowalski), ale trudno powiedzieć by się nie lubiły. To najlepsze przyjaciółki od serca, które zawsze mogą ze sobą otwarcie rozmawiać o "babskich sprawach". ze Siergiejem - na początku strasznie się nienawidzili ( raz się nawet pobili), ale zczasem, za sprawą Saszy i Kowalskiego zaczęli się lubić. Kiedy udawali parę ( Gawrył chciał wzbudzić zazdrość u dziewczyny, która mu się podobała chodząc z Szenzii) miał on dlemat, czy ma wybrać dziewczynę, która od zawsze mu się podobała, czy tą, która okazałą mu mnustwo serca i wyraźnie epatuje do niego miętą. Oficjalnie jednak uznał, że na jego serce zasługuje moralna, opiekuńcza Szenzii. z Szart - jakby nie patrzeć jest to Szenzii matka jednak nie mają ze sobą najlepszego kontaktu - dziewczyna lepsze relacje miała z ojcem. Niby są sobie bliskie, ale ich różny charakter i sposób bycia ( Szart jest bardzo egoistyczna i wybuchowa, a Szenzii myśląca o innych i w miarę opanowana) poważnie szkodzi ich kontaktom. Tak naprawdę wilczyca troszkę boi się matki. Problemem są również relacje Szart z chłopakiem Szenzii - jej matka potwornie go nienawidzi i okazuje to na każdym spotkaniu przez co Szart nieświadomie traci w oczach córki. z Wilhelmem - ojciec był zawsze bliższy Szenzii niż matka, a kiedy umarł ona przyżywała to najbardziej. Był dla niej ciepły i otwarty i wiedziała, że jego zawsze może poprosić o pomoc. Ich ścisłe relacje mogą wynikać z tego iż Wilhelm poświęcał Szenzii więcej czasu niż matka i zawsze wyrózniał ją z rodzeństwa. Jeśli chodzi o dzieci to niej poświęcał najwięcej czasu. Można powiedzieć iż jej bracia "wzięli sobie" matkę, a ona "owinęła wokół" palca ojca. Albumy i piosenki Ponieważ Szenzii to piosenkarka wydała kilka albumów i "napisała" sporo piosenek. Oczywiście, nie są to tylko piosenki Katy Perry- części z nich nie możnabyło dodać ze względu na tekst dozwolony od lat 16. Z piosenek, które są tutaj i zostały usunięte przekleństwa. ALBUMY Wolf Dream '' ''On of the sky '' ''OMW '' ''Ms Demolish '' ''Kiss '' '''PIOSENKI' Firework >Wolf Dream '' Hot 'n' Cold >Kiss'' Part of me >Ms Demolish Girlfriend >Kiss E.T.>OMW The One That Got Away >On of the sky Teenage Dream >Wolf Dream If we ever meet again > OMW Scream and Shout > Ms Demolish Breakout > OMW Someone Like You >Kiss Under >Ms Demolish It's my life >Ms Demolish Flirt > Kiss Danza Kuduro > On of the sky Euphoria > Kiss Skyfall >Ms Demolish Proś mnie o wszystko > Wolf Dream Ewakuacja >Ms Demolish Bez łez >Kiss How To Be Heartbreaker >Kiss Not Like The Movies >Kiss Roar >Ms Demolish Hackensack >OMW Last call >Ms Demolish Hit the lights >Wolf Dream Black And Gold >Kiss Love You Like A Love Song >Kiss Electric feel >OMW I'm Still Breathing >Wolf Dream Fingerprints >Ms Demolish Pearl >Kiss Trust in me >Kiss Magic >OMW 4ever 2gether >On of the Sky Legendary lovers > Wolf Dream Birthday > Kiss Walking on air > Wolf Dream Unconditionally > Wolf Dream Dark horse >Wolf Dream Thinking of you >Kiss Let me go >Kiss Kategoria:Postacie Fikcyjne Kategoria:Wilk Kategoria:Szenzii Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Zwierzęcy sąd najwyższy